


Exalted

by Josselin, Mishima



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: “I want to know how it was,” said Laurent.Damen became impatient. “You want to know?” Laurent nodded. “Pretend to be submissive,” Damen said, before he had thought it through.





	Exalted

Laurent was asking a lot of questions. Laurent frequently asked a lot of questions, but on this particular evening his questions had latched on to the topic of Akielon bedslaves, and Damen was finding himself uncomfortable. It was hard to think about Akielon bedslaves without thinking about how he had been with his own slaves -- indeed, that was the focus of at least half of Laurent’s questions. Yet thinking of his own slaves was uncomfortable for him, tinged with sadness and regret and shame. Laurent kept pressing the topic.

“I want to know how it was,” said Laurent.

Damen became impatient. “You want to know?” Laurent nodded. “Pretend to be submissive,” Damen said, before he had thought it through.

A long moment drew out between them while they both waited to see what Laurent would do.

Damen was ready to end the moment, to apologize for his small burst of temper and to ask Laurent to speak of something else, when Laurent’s eyes dropped from his to the floor. 

Damen took in a breath and held it. Laurent folded to the floor. He had the exact bow the slaves in Ios used to use. How would he have ever mastered that? He could only have seen it once or twice, but he was just as smooth at it as though he’d been trained in the gardens. Then Laurent moved closer to where Damen was sitting.

Damen felt unsettled. He wasn’t sure what to think about this, what to say. 

Laurent rested a hand on his ankle. Damen closed his eyes and tried to think of the right way to call this game off. Laurent spoke, very softly. “Exalted.”

Damen swallowed hard.

Helplessly, Damen began to think about it. Laurent being his slave, trained just for him. Laurent would be perfect; he’d know just what Damen liked.

“You’d be my favorite,” said Damen.

“Exalted honors this slave with his approval,” said Laurent, and it was a masterpiece of submission. 

Damen opened his eyes and looked down at Laurent. The picture wasn’t right, though. Laurent’s posture was correct. But he was dressed wrong, wearing Veretian riding leathers. If he were really Damen’s slave Damen would be able to see him.

“Take off your clothes.”

Laurent darted a little glance up at him.

There was again a long moment where they both waited to see if Laurent would do it.

Damen found himself holding his breath again. Laurent lowered his eyes and reached for the tie at his own neck and pulled it, slowly. He drew the laces through the embroidered holes on his jacket. When the lace dropped to the floor, he moved his shoulders slowly and the jacket fell off behind him, leaving him in his white linen undershirt. 

Laurent then reached for the undershirt. It shouldn’t have been possible to undress in elegant motions while seated on the floor, but Laurent managed to do it. It wasn’t sexual, the way a Veretian pet might have put on a performance, but it was deeply intimate and revealing. Damen was riveted.

The picture was more accurate once Laurent was naked, but Damen found himself even uneasier. He could see Laurent shiver a little bit on the floor. The marble tile would feel chill against his legs, Damen supposed, and there was a breeze coming in from the balcony. 

Damen was aroused and desperately didn’t want to be. He wanted to hold Laurent and keep him safe. He said, “Come here,” and gestured for Laurent to come sit on his lap.

That wasn’t how Damen had behaved with his slaves. Half of his current shame was that he had never cared enough about them to have thought that much about their comfort. But it was obvious from the careful way that Laurent moved into his lap that Laurent still thought they were playing pretend.

Damen felt tense and on edge, but Laurent was strangely pliant and relaxed against him, leaning in to Damen in a manner that he wouldn’t typically. Damen wrapped an arm around him and Laurent sighed happily.

Damen wanted to know how much of this was an act. He didn’t know how to ask and he thought if he said something it might spoil the moment.

Laurent kneaded his shoulders softly. “Exalted is very tense.”

Damen gave a short bark of laughter.

“I could offer you a massage,” Laurent looked at Damen through his eyelashes as he spoke.

Somehow Damen found himself being arranged on the bed for Laurent’s work. He was more curious than anything else. 

Laurent’s hands felt familiar, even when the rest of this was new and strange, and Damen closed his eyes and found himself relaxing into Laurent’s touch. Laurent relaxed his neck, and then his shoulders and the upper part of his back, and then Laurent moved to sit on top of his buttocks and worked on his lower back. Laurent wasn’t as talented as Akielon slaves were at massage, and he was also rather more vicious at working out some of the knots in Damen’s back. 

Damen was starting to forget about the game. Damen made a noise to express his appreciation. 

“Exalted,” said Laurent and Damen tensed up again. He didn’t know what to do.

He whispered, as though that were somehow less of an interruption to the game. “Laurent,” he said, twisting to look at Laurent.

“Damen,” Laurent whispered back. It was somehow reassuring to hear Laurent say his name.

Damen kept whispering. “I don’t know what to do.”

Laurent was laughing at him silently, which was also reassuring. “What would you have done?” said Laurent, whispering still.

“I don’t want--” said Damen, still whispering.

Laurent spoke in a normal voice. "It’s all right, you can--”

And then Damen interrupted by rolling over and tugging the still-pliant Laurent up the bed. Laurent was smiling at him for a moment, and then Laurent composed his face and lowered his gaze, and so Damen pressed Laurent down onto his back, moved over him, and took his mouth.

Damen was accustomed to kissing Laurent in a certain way. He didn’t usually put words to it, but he kissed Laurent like he wanted Laurent to recognize him and to respond. 

It wasn’t like that now. This kiss was saying, “I’m in charge,” somehow. It wasn’t encouraging Laurent to respond, it was simply taking. 

Laurent was responding anyway, leaning in to Damen and making a pleased noise, and Damen liked that. He started playing pretend with himself in the middle of their game, pretending that they were not pretending, and that he was just kissing Laurent because he wanted to.

But Laurent kept acting. He pressed Laurent’s wrist to the pillow, and instead of lifting and tangling into Damen’s hair, Laurent left it where Damen had placed it. He bit softly at Laurent’s lip, expecting Laurent to bite him back, and Laurent just parted his lips a bit wider and said, “Exalted” with a hint of marvel in his tone.

Damen hadn’t had to prepare his slaves before he took them. They did that themselves, if they were new, or they were accustomed to penetrative sex and did not require extensive preparation. Laurent isn’t a slave, but Damen knows well enough that Laurent can take it, so he just oiled himself before starting to press inside.

Laurent made another pleased noise, and then said, “Exalted,” breathily.

Damen was suddenly feeling a bit frustrated that Laurent was always playing these games, and so he began to fuck Laurent without much attention to Laurent’s pleasure. He let himself press Laurent’s legs open a bit deeper than he might normally, pulling Laurent to a position on the bed that was convenient for him.

Laurent permitted him. Laurent wasn’t objecting. Laurent was in fact acting like he liked it -- or Laurent actually did like it -- Damen could not discern with confidence which of those it was and that bothered him a little bit. But Laurent was hard and he was making pleased noises and so Damen decided to think about it later.

He liked to thrust deep, toward the end, subconsciously somehow straining to be as deep inside Laurent as he could. Sometimes he restrained himself, thinking of his lover's comfort, but sometimes he was overcome by feeling and lost himself in the pursuit of pleasure, and that was how it was this time.

He pulsed inside Laurent, resting his head against the pillow with his face pressing against Laurent’s hair. He could feel Laurent reaching around to touch himself, his hand brushing against Damen as he stroked himself, and then he could feel Laurent’s release warm against his stomach. A slave wouldn’t, like that, Damen thought, but he didn’t say anything.

He rolled to the side. Laurent left the bed to go wash up, and Damen watched him through half-lidded eyes, uncertain if this was Laurent being Laurent or Laurent still playing the game. Laurent came back to the bed and dropped a wet cloth on Damen’s stomach, and Damen knew that now this was simply Laurent being Laurent. Unaccountably, he smiled at Laurent, and used the cloth to wipe himself off, and then dropped it off the side of the bed. 

Laurent crawled back into bed next to him, and it was clearly just Laurent now. He met Damen’s eyes, and he moved confidently. 

“I don’t wish you were my slave, Laurent,” said Damen.

Laurent laughed. “I know,” he said.

Damen searched for words. “I don’t want you to think that that is what I like.”

Laurent rolled on top of him and placed his forehead against Damen’s. “You like it better when I tell you what to do.” Damen could feel himself slowly start to flush. Laurent was laughing at him lightly. “We can do that next time,” he said, and as Damen started to think of it, Laurent was already curling up next to him to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [all of the author's Captive Prince fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=3516977&user_id=Josselin)


End file.
